The dispossession of Echizen Ryoma
by assurancetourix
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de Sinnatious. Quand Ryoma est dans le trouble, son orgueil l'aide à tenir, mais Tezuka va lui donner l'aide dont il a besoin pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.


Chapitre 1 traduction

**Chapitre 1**

Quand Ryoma Echizen ouvrit les yeux à cause du bruit strident et incessant de son alarme ce matin-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Ce sentiment était si intense qu'il le réveilla totalement de son état d'assoupissement. Avec les National derrière lui, il n'y avait aucun tournoi pour un bon moment et avec le début de l'automne, il n'y avait plus d'activité au club à part les pratiques des titulaires qui allaient continuer jusqu'à l'hiver. Pas de promesse de rencontrer quelqu'un, pas d'examen… après avoir pensé à toutes les possibilités, il se demanda s'il devenait paranoïaque pendant qu'il caressait, sans y penser, la douce fourrure de son chat. Karupin ronronna et se pelota contre lui.

Il regarda son cadran. Pour une fois, il n'avait passé tout droit, mais il savait que s'il ne bougeait pas il allait être en retard. Il poussa ses couvertures et sortit du lit en gémissant, il se frotta les yeux pour finir de se réveiller et débuta sa routine matinale.

Quand le première année arriva finalement dans la cuisine, son père, déjà debout, lisait le journal et sa mère lui servit le petit déjeuner.

Bon matin Ryoma, j'espère que tu as bien dormi? Demanda gentiment Echizen Rinko.

Hn, où est Nanako? Demanda Ryoma, regardant son déjeuner américain avec dégout. C'était plutôt rare pour sa mère d'être là pour le déjeuner à la place de sa cousine. Avec Nanako à la maison, elle s'était sentit moins obligé de faire les repas et était plus souvent au travail pour faire des heures supplémentaires, elle pouvait même des fois, être partit plusieurs jours sans voir sa famille.

Ta cousine va être hors de la ville pour les prochaines semaines, elle est partit voir ta tante et ton oncle. Elle ne te l'a pas dit?

Il essaya de se rappeler si Nanako lui avait quelque chose à propos de ça. En y repensant, il crû se rappeler d'elle avait bien pu lui en glissé quelque mots plusieurs jours auparavant. Mais, ayant dormi la plupart du temps depuis le début de la semaine, il n'en était pas sûr. Il prit une pause tout juste assez longue pour engloutir un verre de lait et dit :

Et ses cours?

Son horaire est un peu différent en ce moment, je crois qu'elle n'en manque que quelques unes

Ha! Elle a probablement rencontré un charmant jeune homme et ils se sont enfuis, s'exclama Nanjiro, avant de tourner la page de son journal et déclarer, Ah ma chère Nanako, elle grandit.

Stupide vieil homme, marmonna Ryoma.

Gamin.

Elle a voulu te dire au revoir hier avant de partir, mais tu es sortit avant qu'elle le fasse et tu es revenu trop tard, dit sa mère en ignorant leur dispute.

C'était vrai que la veille, il avait passé tellement de temps à se chamailler avec son père qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de sa cousine.

Che

De telles formalités n'avaient jamais tracassé Ryoma. Ce n'était pas comme si sa cousine partait pour toujours. On n'avait pas besoin d'en faire un drame. S'il y avait quelque chose qui l'embêtait c'était qu'il n'allait pas avoir de vrai déjeuner japonais pour un bon moment. Il n'avait jamais souffert de la cuisine de sa mère, elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais après avoir mangé celle de Nanako, rien ne se comparait. Il devait admettre que sa mère pouvait être quelque peu paresseuse quand on parlait tâches domestiques. Il manga rapidement son déjeuner.

Mange lentement ou tu vas t'étouffer.

Ayant la bouche pleine, Ryoma ne répondit pas à son père, mais il savait que lorsqu'il avait suffisamment faim, Nanjiro Echizen pouvait très bien ressembler à un cochon.

Vraiment pas mignon, déclara le père avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son journal.

Encore une fois, Ryoma ignora la remarque de son père, il engloutit un second verre de lait, essuya sa bouche avec une serviette de table et se prépara à partir. À part pour le tennis, il avait souvent pensé que son père aurait préféré avoir une fille.

Je pars, cria-t-il avant d'attraper son sac et ouvrir la porte avec son pied.

Fait attention à toi! Bonne journée à l'école, répondit sa mère.

C'était étonnant d'entendre la voix de sa mère à la place de celle de sa cousine, Ryoma se dit qu'il devait s'être habitué d'entendre celle de Nanako lorsqu'il partait à l'école. Est-ce que s'était étrange d'avoir reçu plus d'attention de la part de sa cousine que de la part de sa mère? C'était probablement qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de changement dans sa vie depuis qu'il habitait au Japon. Il avait l'impression que sa vie aux États-Unis était si loin derrière lui. Il n'était pas sûr s'il serait capable d'y vivre de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le mal du pays avant qu'il part pour les U.S open.

Après avoir rapidement regardé s'il avait tout, il commença à marcher vers l'école. C'était plaisant de pensé qu'il n'allait pas à faire des tours de terrain à la pratique du matin. Pas que ces tours l'épuise, c'état bien de ne pas en faire.

Quelques rues plus tard, le bruit d'une sonnette de bicyclette le prévient de la présence de Momoshiro.

Oiiiiiiiiiiii! Echizen! Veux-tu un lift.

Sans dire un mot, le première année, couru et sauta sur le vélo et agrippa les épaules du juniors dans une manœuvre parfaite qu'ils avaient perfectionner durant les derniers mois où ils avaient souvent voyagé ainsi. Une fois le plus jeune bien accrocher, le jeune homme aux cheveux en piques commença à pédaler plus vite jusqu'à l'école. Plus une fois, ils allaient être en avance, Oishi allait surement avoir une attaque cardiaque en les voyant arriver.

Comment c'est déroulé ton match contre Eiji-senpai, Echizen? Demanda Momoshiro, le vent dans la figure, je n'ai pas pu venir le voir!

C'est parce qu'Arai-senpai t'a amené en tie-break, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'affaiblis, Momo-senpai, dit Echizen avec un sourire.

J'ai juste eu un jour de repos, protesta le deuxième année, il c'était à moitié retourné pour se disputer avec le première année.

Hn… le match avec Kikumaru-senpai était ennuyant. Il avait utilisé toute sa résistance durant les autres matchs.

Aie, comme d'habitude, murmura Momoshiro.

Le reste de la discussion fut des plaintes du junior à propos de Kaidoh et lorsqu'il commença à parler de la petite sœur de Tachibana, Ryoma contribua à la discution en donnant vaguement son avis lorsqu'il était explicitement demandé, car Ryoma avait déjà entendu toutes ces informations de nombreuses fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'école et tandis que le junior alla barrer sa bicyclette, Ryoma alla aux vestiaires se changer.

La pratique matinale n'était constituée que de légers exercices. Avec les Nationales derrière eux et aucun tournoi avant le printemps, la pratique était plutôt concentrée sur l'amélioration du jeu des premières et des secondes années. Personnellement, Ryoma trouvait ça inutile et ennuyant, car la grosse partie de cet entraînement voulait dire courir et des matchs contre des juniors ce qui n'était pas très un gros défi pour lui. Bien qu'il essais de garder ça intéressant en jouant de sa main droite, mais maintenant, la plupart des membres avaient avoué l'évidence, le meilleur joueur du club était un première année et aucun n'avait pu gagné un jeu contre lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient le service, le jeu devenait une série de retour impossible à attraper. En plus ça n'avait même pas l'air de le réchauffer.

Les cours étaient ennuyant comme à l'habitude, Ryoma comprenait la matière et restait concentré seulement pour rester alerte s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait manqué ou si le professeur l'appelait.

La pratique de l'après-midi était au moins un peu plus intéressante, si on considérait que intéressante voulait dire effrayante. Inui avait amené son jus que les réguliers avaient réussit avec peine à éviter. Les autres avaient été écarté du risque, car l'entraineuse avait insisté sur le fait que juniors devaient se concentrer sur leurs matchs ce qui était impossible si la moitié avec mal au cœur.

Ryoma était obligé de jouer contre un des amis d'Arai dont il avait oublié le nom et il s'ennuyait tellement, bien qu'il joue de sa main droite et qu'il ait ajouté des poids sur ses poignets et sur ses chevilles, avec l'espoir que le match soit un peu plus intéressant.

Sur le court à sa gauche, il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre Kikumaru et Momoshiro. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas que le première année à être ennuyer de devoir jouer contre des juniors. Ces deux là avaient un match de double contre Arai et un autres des meilleurs juniors qui jouait plutôt bien, seulement parce qu'Arai avait trouvé un problème dans leur combinaison et ça marchait plutôt bien parce que les deux réguliers étaient frustré par cette difficulté inattendu.

Sur le court à sa droite, Fuji était apparemment entrain de taquiner Oishi qui entrainait Kachirou laissant le génie entrainer Horio; Katsuo étant malade ce jour-là. Le vice-capitaine était apparemment irrité que Fuji ne semble pas pendre l'entrainement au sérieux et les deux plus jeunes commençaient à mal jouer à cause de l'inhabituelle tension entre les deux membres les plus amicaux de l'équipe. Sur un autre court, Kaidoh demandait que Momoshiro se taise et sur le cinquième court, les autres membres faisaient des exercices simples.

Ryoma ne pouvait pas blâmer ses senpais d'être ennuyer, en plus la coach était déjà parti laissant Tezuka en charge de la pratique ou de ce ressemblait à un bateau en train de couler, car les réguliers ennuyés créaient des petits problèmes que les autres, inévitablement, grossissaient. Chaos était surement le mot qui pouvait le mieux décrire la pratique. Il pouvait voir les sourcils de son capitaine se froncer de plus en plus lorsque le niveau sonore augmentait et le nombre de balle frapper diminuait.

Le première année fait de nouveau un service inretournable, sans porter réellement attention à son match, car le bruit venant du court voisin était trop fort pour être ignoré. Apparemment, Kikumaru et Momoshiro avaient régler leur problème et avait gagné leur match 6-4, mais ils étaient un peu trop enthousiasme dans leur célébration.

Tu ne peux pas m'attraper Momo, cria l'énergétique rouquin en bondissant partout sur le court.

En grimaçant, le joueur attrapa un verre de substance mauve.

Hey senpai, attrape ça!

Il jeta la substance directement sur son énergétique équipier.

Kikumaru cria et essaya d'éviter le projectile, mais la chose mauve lui tomba sur la figure et aussi sur le court.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGG, ENLEVEZ MOI ÇA, ENLEVEZ MOI ÇA, MOMO JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!

Momoshiro ria quelque seconde, mais une voix puissante l'arrêta sec.

DEUX CENT TOUR DE TERRAIN, TOUT LE MONDE, MAINTENANT.

Tezuka avait finalement craqué.

Le silence se fit immédiatement et Momoshiro, penaud, et Kikumaru, couvert de jus, coururent jusqu'au grille et le reste du club de dépêchèrent de poser leur équipement et de les rejoindre. Le capitaine avait été sévère. Deux cent tours étaient une punition insensée, même pour quelque chose aussi grave que de jeter le jus d'Inui sur le court. C'était un nouveau record, mais punir tout le club.

Ryoma était sur le point de protester, car lui et son adversaire était les seuls à ne pas faire de bêtise, mais il connaissait Tezuka assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il était réellement irrité et que dire un mot allait surement faire doubler la punition. Il ne voulait pas risquer de déplaire au capitaine, alors il alla immédiatement courir avec le reste du club, maudissant son idée d'ajouter des poids pour son match. Un rapide regard vers ses coéquipiers révéla qu'il n'était pas le seul, Inui et Kaidoh aussi en portait, mais la pensé de courir deux cent tour avec l'épuisait déjà. Il était tenté d'arrêter quelques secondes pour les enlever, mais il allait probablement recevoir des tours de plus ce qui était semblable.

Soupirant, il couru autour des courts dépassant rapidement les premières années et joignant le groupe des juniors et des séniors.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était rendu à son quatre-vingt-dixième tour et ses jambes commençaient à le brûler. Une grande partie des juniors avaient commencé à ralentir et étaient à peu près cinq ou six tours derrière. Les réguliers étaient, comme d'habitude, à l'avant, bien que ils avaient ralentit. Eiji était à l'arrière du groupe et Ryoma, lui, était tout juste capable de rester avec Momoshiro et Kawamura. Il ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement équitable, mais il avait manqué une séance de remise en forme dernièrement, alors…

Au 140 ème tour, ses jambes commençaient à être engourdies et même Kaidoh semblait trouver cela dure. Plus de la moitié des juniors avaient abandonné et étaient couché sur le gazon essayant péniblement de retrouver leur souffle. Tezuka décida de les laisser faire, pensant que les faire courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus capable était une assez grande punition. Ses yeux suivaient les réguliers, leur indiquant qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir cette chance.

170 tours, il n'y avait plus que quelques non-réguliers qui couraient encore, bien qu'ils aient plusieurs tours de retard. Au 190 ème, il ne restait plus que les réguliers bien qu'ils aient tous du mal à courir. Eiji s'était laissé distancer et Oishi avait décidé de ralentir pour lui tenir compagnie. Momoshiro et Fuji étaient en tête, mais Kaidoh et Inui les suivaient, ils avaient perdu la tête ressentant l'effort que leur demandait les poids supplémentaires. Ryoma, lui, était juste devant la Golden pair.

Les dix derniers tours furent de la torture. Les jambes du première année étaient lourdes comme du plomb et il avait l'impression que seule la vitesse l'empêchait d'arrêter. Il était tout en sueur et son souffle était devenu des halètements sifflants et courts. Il réussit péniblement à se rendre à la fin du dernier tour, il se laissa tomber sur le sol essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Tezuka lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Il le remercia avant de boire une gorgée du liquide rafraîchissant.

Tu portes trop de poids. Tu ne devrais pas trop pousser sur ton corps durant les pratiques ordinaires.

Che et avoir plus de tour si je perdais mon temps pour les enlever? En plus Kaidoh-senpai et Inui-senpai en portaient plus que d'habitude eux aussi.

Il les montra d'un signe de tête. La vision du junior, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle rassura le plus jeune sur sa fatigue, même l'inépuisable vipère était fatigué.

Tezuka ne répondit pas, debout en face d'une collection de membre complètement épuisé, tous couché sur le gazon, il les regarda et tourna son regard vers les premières années et les juniors qui avaient lâché plus tôt et qui avaient eu le temps de récupérer. Ils étaient en train de murmurer leurs habituels commentaires sur les réguliers qui avaient pu faire les deux cent tours. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le capitaine voulait parler

Que ceci soit une bonne leçon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de tournoi prochainement que vous pouvez rien faire durant les pratique. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde donne son meilleur durant celle-ci. Ne soyons pas négligents. Pratique terminé!

Les juniors qui avaient retrouvé leurs forces allaient vers les vestiaires prendre une douche tandis que les premières années rangeaient les courts. Ryoma s'assit sur le gazon avec les autres réguliers pour quelques minutes, pour essayer de reprendre des forces.

Éventuellement, il se leva et se traina jusqu'aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer, après avoir parlé avec Momoshiro et un Kikumaru qui étonnement avait pardonné le junior. Il est vrai que la nature optimiste du senior l'empêchait de bouder bien longtemps, même si les jus bizarre d'Inui étaient impliqués. Ce qui était drôle, c'est que des que les réguliers entrèrent dans le vestiaire, leur voix dévirent soudainement douce et feutré. Le capitaine était strict, mais il était très rare qu'il soit suffisamment énervé pour donné plus de cinquante tours et là il en avait donné deux cent. Ryoma ne porta pas attention à leur chuchotement et se changea rapidement en vêtement de rue.

Hey Echizen, je ne peux pas te payer de hamburger aujourd'hui, je dois être à la maison très tôt aujourd'hui.

Okay, répondit-il, pas sûr pourquoi le junior lui parlait.

À demain, s'écria le junior avant de sortir du vestiaire rapidement.

Ryoma haussa ses épaules en le regardant partir. La pratique avait terminé plus tard que d'habitude et il était encore fatigué de tous les tours. L'idée de revenir à la maison, faire ses devoirs, pendre un long bain chaud et se coucher tôt, lui plaisait pour une fois.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée aux autres, il sortit du vestiaire et marcha jusqu'à chez lui. La température était plaisante, c'était l'automne, donc les jours étaient encore chauds, mais les soirées étaient fraîches. C'était une bonne température pour jouer au tennis, mais il savait que ça allait bientôt être trop froid et que les courts allaient être couverts de neige. Apparemment, le club continuait à se rencontrer souvent jusqu'à la première neige, ensuite, ils allaient se rencontrer seulement le samedi pour se pratiquer dans le gymnase de l'école. Normalement, cela coïncidait avec le début des examens d'entré pour les séniors. Ryoma serra les lèvres à cette idée, certains seniors allait lui manquer, spécialement Tezuka. Bien qu'il avait gagné leur dernière partie, il avait aimé jouer contre lui et il voulait recommencer, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu comment il s'était améliorer aux Nationaux. C'était une nouvelle sensation pour lui, vouloir jouer contre quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà battu, mais il savait que ça allait être dur lorsque les séniors allaient graduer. Il espérait jouer une autre partie contre son capitaine, et peut être aussi terminé celle contre Fuji.

Le première année donna un coup de pied dans un tas de feuille et ajusta les bretelles de son sac. Il était trop tôt pour penser à la prochaine année, il restait encore quatre ou cinq mois avant qu'ils partent. Il se tracassait pour rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils disparaissaient de la surface de la terre. Peut-être même qu'ils allaient ignorer les examen d'entrer des autres écoles et ils allaient rester à Seigaku, mais dans le niveau supérieur. Du niveau académique, c'était une plutôt bonne école, mais il n'avait rien entendu à propos de l'équipe de tennis. Ça allait inévitablement changé losque Tezuka, Fuji et la Golden pair de niveau national allaient arriver. Cette pensé amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Pris par ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était presque rendu à la maison. Sortant de sa transe, il fut surpris de voir la porte d'entré grande ouverte, avec son père au temple, sa mère travaillant tard et Nanako hors de la ville, il se serait attendu à être seul.

Je suis rentré, cria automatiquement Ryoma.

Hey petit frère! Bon retour! Répondit une voix familière.

Ryoma se figea, ses yeux noisette doré s'agrandir en apercevant une version plus vieille de lui-même et la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait pu pensé venir l'accueillir à la maison.

Ryoga?!Haut du formulaire


End file.
